If You Know
by Shen Meileng
Summary: For 10 Shuffle Song Challenge / Kadang kau tidak sadar tengah jatuh cinta. Kadang kau tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang berlawanan darimu. Kadang... Tapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah orang itu adalah kau


**Levi x Hanji Shuffle Challenge**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If You Know**_

_**Storyline Shen Meileng**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**Standar warning applied and happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[1]**

**Insomnia - Sabrina**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanji tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia memang terbiasa tidak tidur berhari-hari lamanya. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya hari ini menuntutnya untuk menginstirahatkannya dari seluruh kegiatannya merangkum berlembar-lebar _essai_ tentang Titan.

Namun sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk tidur, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Menyerah untuk mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri tidur, Hanji berencana untuk meneruskan _essai_ miliknya saat suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangannya.

Hanji buru-buru pura-pura tidur sembari tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau, berjaga-jaga jika yang memasuki kamarnya adalah orang jahat.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar yang seperti di injak-injak oleh Titan dengan omelan yang tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

Diam-diam Hanji tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau itu harusnya mengunci pintu kamarmu. Bagaimana kalau orang jahat masuk ke kamarmu?"

Seharusnya Levi sekarang berada di kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menjalani misi. Namun rasa penasarannya akan keadaan gadis maniak Titan ini jauh lebih besar dan mengalahkan rasa lelah yang menderanya.

Tangannya terulur dan mengusap kepala Hanji dengan pelan, meskipun dalam hati dia mengeluh karena gadis itu belum keramas. Jangan-jangan terakhir dia mandi saat sebelum hari keberangkatannya waktu itu.

"Selamat malam.."

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dan Hanji memegangi kepalanya yang tadi di usap oleh Levi. Pasti sekarang Levi sedang mengomel di kamarnya dan mencuci tangannya sebanyak minimal tiga kali.

Dan rasa kantuk itu akhirnya datang juga sehingga tidak lama kemudian Hanji sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**[2]**

**Stop Girl – U-Kiss**

**.**

**.**

_**Bisakah dia tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri?**_

Tentu saja Levi tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Gadis bernama Hanji Zoe itu jauh lebih mencintai para Titan ketimbang nyawanya sendiri. Padahal gadis itu tahu jika Titan jelas-jelas adalah mahluk yang harus di basmi karena musuh umat manusia.

"Levi, aku masih mau mengamati mereka dari dekat.."gerutu Hanji yang sekarang di bawa menjauh dari Titan berukuran 10 meter yang sedang mengejar mereka

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti bersama Soney dan Bean.."

"Dan jika kau ingat, mereka sudah mati dan misi kita sekarang untuk menangkap Titan hidup-hidup.."

Levi hanya bisa mendecih begitu mendengar ucapan Hanji. Apa yang bisa menghentikan gadis ini dari kegilaanya akan Titan? Apa kematian?

Tidak! Selama dia masih bernafas, Hanji Zoe tidak boleh mati.

Levi memandangi kearah belakang dan memberikan aba-aba pada pasukannya untuk mengaktifkan jebakan mereka di mana Titan itu terikat di seluruh tubuhnya dan para pasukan segera menembakkan paku-paku yang bertujuan untuk menghentikan pergerakan Titan.

"Oh Yeah~ Akhirnya Soya tertangkap juga.."seru Hanji yang langsung meloncat dari atas kuda dan hendak menghampiri Titan itu jika Levi tidak menarik rambut Hanji yang membuat gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang

Hanji hanya meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kulit kepalanya sementara Levi terus memandangi para pasukannya yang tengah mengurusi Titan yang sudah di beri nama oleh Hanji itu.

"Setelah pulang nanti, hal yang pertama kali di lakukan adalah merangkum seluruh kegiatan ini lalu mengunjungi Soya. Ahh~ jangan lupakan juga—"ocehan Hanji mulai terdengar dan tidak di tanggapi oleh Levi karena memikirkan hal lain

Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Hanji berhenti membahayakan dirinya sendiri adalah dia, Levi.

**.**

**.**

**[3]**

**No Thank You – OST Ending K-ON!**

**.**

**.**

"Levi, aku membantumu bersih-bersih ya!"seru Hanji di dalam kamar Levi yang membuat Levi yang tengah membersihkan kusen jendela berhenti

Hanji menawarkan diri untuk membantu bersih-bersih sama saja seperti kau mendengar Hanji berhenti menyukai para Titan.

"Kau terbentur apa pagi ini?" itulah reaksi Levi yang membuat Hanji cemberut

"Ayolah. Sebagai teman yang baik aku merasa harus membantu kegiatanmu. Lagipula kau kekurangan orang untuk membantumu bersih-bersih kan?"

Sebenarnya Levi bisa melakukannya sendirian, namun dia tahu jika menolak pasti Hanji akan tetap melakukannya.

"Terserah padamu.."

Hanji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Levi dan mengambil kain putih dan membantu bersih-bersih. Namun lima belas menit kemudian, Levi menyeret Hanji keluar kamarnya karena Hanji bukannya membuat ruangannya semakin bersih, namun berubah seperti di injak-injak Titan.

"Lebih baik kau bermain dengan Titanmu dan lain kali jangan membantuku lagi!"seru Levi sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Hanji yang masih tidak paham kenapa dirinya di usir oleh Levi

**.**

**.**

**[4]**

**Oops – ft Ilhon BTOP**

**.**

**.**

Hanji melihat cairan berwarna bening miliknya dengan senyum _pshco _miliknya. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak bagaimana jika Eren berubah menjadi perempuan selama 24 jam.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana memberikan cairan ini pada Eren.

Melihat sekeliling dan dia tersenyum lebar saat matanya melihat cangkir kopi. Ahh~ kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak tadi.

"Ah Eren. Kebetulan aku bertemu di sini. Apa kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?"tawar Hanji saat berpapasan dengan Eren di jalan

"Boleh juga Hanji-san.."jawab Eren yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya selanjutnya

Hanji mengambilkan dua cangkir kopi dan salah satunya dia tuangkan cairan yang akan merubah Eren menjadi perempuan selama 24 jam.

"Ini punyamu.."ucap Hanji sembari menyerahkan gelas yang sudah dia campurkan dengan ramuan miliknya

Baru saja Eren hendak mengambilnya, Levi tiba-tiba sama mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Hanji dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Dan tidak perlu di jelaskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Eren menatap Levi dengan ketakutan sekaligus menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak tertawa dan mencubiti pipi Levi.

"Oops. Sepertinya rencanaku gagal.."ucap Hanji sambil nyengir dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi Levi

Levi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, menatap Eren tajam yang malah terlihat seperti cewek _tsundere_ yang _moe-moe._

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"A-ano. Coporal berubah menjadi perempuan.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"HANJI ZOE, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

**.**

**.**

**[5]**

**You and I – IU**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Levi bisa juga pergi bersama Hanji tanpa embel-embel tugas yang mereka bawa. Tidak ada misi dan Titan dalam acara jalan-jalan mereka hari ini.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi? Bukankah biasanya kau lebih memilih untuk bersih-bersih?"tanya Hanji yang hari ini menggunakan baju santai

Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanji dan membiarkan gadis itu mengoceh tentang spekulasi-spekulasinya. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia membicarakan Titan.

"Itu bukankah Eren dan Mikasa?"tanya Hanji yang melihat keduanya yang tengah berjalan beriringan

Dan sebelum sempat Levi menjawabnya, Hanji sudah memanggil mereka yang membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"Hanji-san, sedang apa di sini?"tanya Eren heran, lalu melihat Levi yang berada di samping Hanji tengah melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya

"Ah, aku hanya di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Levi.."jelas Hanji sembari menunjuk Levi yang ada di sampingnya tanpa menyadari jika sekarang Mikasa dan Levi sedang perang melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lainnya

"Oh begitu. Hanji-san dan _corporal_, kami pergi dulu.."pamit Eren yang menyadari aura-aura gelap yang di keluarkan oleh Levi dan Mikasa. Jika di biarkan lebih lama mungkin terjadi perang yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari membasmi Titan kolosal.

Eh tumben Eren pinter.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama kami saja?"tawar Hanji yang membuat aura Levi jauh lebuh pekat dari sebelumnya dan membuat Eren _sweatdrop_

"Terima kasih Hanji-san, tapi kami sudah berjanji pergi bersama Armin.."ucap Eren dan segera menggandeng Mikasa, "Kami pamit pergi yaa.."

Hanji yang menatap kepergian Eren dan Mikasa dengan heran dan melirik Levi yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka tidak mau bergabung bersama kita?"

"Tadi kau sudah mendengar sendiri alasannya.."

Hanji mendengarnya hanya menggerutu, namun dia segera tersenyum karena menemukan objek baru untuk membuatnya terus mengoceh. Levi hanya menghela nafas dan harus menerima jika Hanji tidak akan pernah sadar jika mereka sekarang sebenarnya sedang kencan.

**.**

**.**

**[6]**

**My Heart – Various Artist**

**.**

**.**

Levi memandang Hanji yang tengah di bawa ke ruang perawatan oleh beberapa prajurit dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Jika orang lain yang tidak mengenalnya pasti menganggap Levi hanya menatap sinis Hanji.

Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berada di dekat Hanji saat kejadian itu terjadi. Saat di mana Eren di culik oleh ketiga Titan yang setipe dengan Eren, meski memiliki ukuran yang berbeda.

Saat memasuki ruang perawatan Hanji, hal yang pertama kali yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah banyak luka. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini jika dia berada di dekat Hanji waktu itu.

"Levi.."panggil Hanji lirih yang membuat Levi segera mendekat

"Jangan berbicara dulu"

Hanji tidak mempedulika perkataan Levi dan berkata "Kau harus pergi membantu Irvin mendapatkan kembali Eren. Dan—"

"Kubilang jangan berbicara dulu!"bentak Levi yang membuat Hanji tersenyum

"Tapi kau prajurit terkuat umat manusia dan mereka semua membutuhkanmu ketimbang aku.."

Levi terdiam mendengarnya. Seperti ada tamparan keras yang menghantam dirinya begitu mendengar penuturan Hanji. Dia terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Lagipula kau harus menceritakan padaku bagaimana reaksi para Titan itu saat kalian mencoba membunuhnya.."

Levi tersenyum mendengarnya, senyum yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Hanji seorang dan menepuk pelan kepala Hanji.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakannya.."

Hanji hanya tersenyum. Saat Levi hendak membuka pintu kamar, Hanji berkata "Jangan mati.."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji tentang hal itu.."

Dan Levi keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Hanji seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**[7]**

**R U OK? – MBLAQ**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hanji saat bertemu Levi tiga hari kemudian

"Itu harusnya kalimatku padamu.."

Hanji mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Levi. Harusnya dalam keadaan biasa, Levi akan menepisnya dan mengatakan tangan Hanji kotor dan sebagainya. Namun kali ini dia membiarkannya.

"Kau pulang.."

"Ya"

**.**

**.**

**[8]**

**Heart Attact – EXO**

**.**

**.**

"Tim Hanji belum kembali juga?" tanya Irvin pada semua orang yang membuat semua orang terdiam

Levi yang baru pulang dari misi bersama timnya, merasakan ketegangan yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan dia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Apalagi setiap mata yang melihat Levi lansung berubah menjadi tegang.

"Ada apa?" Levi akhirnya membuka suaranya juga

"Tim Hanji sampai sekarang belum kembali" jelas Irvin langsung ke intinya yang membuat tubuh Levi menegang

"Mungkin dia sudah—"

"Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mati di tangan Titan.." Levi mengambil seluruh peralatan miliknya dan menatap semua orang dengan tajam. "Aku yang akan mencarinya.."

"Tapi—"

"Dia temanku.." ucapan Levi itu membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi hening. Mereka semua sebenarnya tahu hubungan sebenarnya Levi dengan Hanji lebih dari sekedar teman.

**.**

**.**

**[9]**

**Kick – F(x)**

**.**

**.**

Saat tim Levi hendak meninggalkan markas mereka, Tim Hanji kembali. Meskipun tidak lengkap seperti saat mereka berangkat. Saat berangkat tim itu ada tujuh orang, sementara yang kembali hanya ada tiga orang yang termasuk Hanji di dalamnya.

"Maaf kami baru kembali sekarang. Kami harus mengalahkan seratus Titan yang menyerang kami tiba-tiba dan—"

Penjelasan Hanji tidak selesan lantaran punggungnya di tendang oleh Levi sehingga terjatuh di tanah. Semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut dan hendak menolong Hanji, namun begitu mendapatkan tatapan dari Levi, nyali mereka langsung ciut.

"Inikah sambutanku saat pulang? Kau memang tidak punya hati.." gerutu Hanji yang mencoba berdiri dan mengusap punggungnya yang sakit karena di tendang oleh Levi

"Salahmu membuat orang lain repot.."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang—" dan ucapan Hanji tidak selesai (lagi) lantaran punggungnya di tendang oleh Levi (lagi)

Dan semua orang hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan penyiksaan di depan mereka itu. Sebenarnya Levi itu mencari Hanji itu karena teman atau karena tidak ada orang yang bisa di siksa lagi?

**.**

**.**

**[10]**

**Beautiful – Infinite**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar kotor.." komentar Levi saat memandikan Hanji, err lebih tepatnya membersihkan kuku Hanji

"Lihat keadaanmu juga, tuan kebersihan. Kau juga kotor.."balas Hanji yang membuat Levi berdecih.

Memang benar yang di katakan Hanji, dia juga kotor karena baru pulang dari misi dan sudah mau pergi lagi untuk mencari Hanji.

Dan Levi benci mengakui hal itu.

"Tapi mendengar kau mau mencariku karena belum pulang membuarku terharu.." kometar Hanji yang tida di hiraukan oleh Levi

"Tangan satunya lagi.."

Dan kamar mandi itu menjadi saksi bisu mereka mandi bersama, seperti biasa jika Hanji malas mandi dan Levi yang menyeret Hanji untuk mandi.

Namun kali ini mereka mandi bersama karena sama-sama kotor karena baru pulang dari misi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Shuffle Challege**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Uhuk.. challege ini akhirnya selesai juga. Niatnya mau di publish bareng sama yang Feel This Moment, tapi apa daya ini baru selesai sekarang.**_

_**Entah apa challege ini masih berlaku, tapi semoga yang membacanya suka. Dan maaf kalo adegan terakhir-terakhir jelek, tapi jangan di lempar ke kumpulan para Titan ya Mei ini. Nanti nggak bisa buat fic LeviHan lagi kalo di makan Titan.**_

_**Oke sebelum ini tempat makin di buat ngaco oleh Mei, Mei hanya mau mengucapkan semoga kalian menyukai fic ini.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 20/08/13 **_


End file.
